Ship Analysis by Dr Oobleck Week 1: Bumblebee
by Vegiku3000
Summary: This is a possible outcome concerning the relationship of Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna. Dr. Oobleck recalls the tale of there next possible encounter.
Dr. Oobleck: Good evening students. Welcome to the epic tales of ships. A series exclusive to reddit whereas I take a certain ship, brief you on it's back story and provide you with a possibility of it's success or failure.

This week. Bumblebee.

Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna

History: This one holds a very special place in my heart. As you know, the two of them was former students of mine. I got to witness first hand there budding relationship. And I assure you opposites do attract. Blake was quite reserved whereas Yang was most lively.

( sips coffee )

Why, I even went on a mission with them alongside the other two members of team rwby. There chemistry and unity as a unit was most promising.

That is, until the attack on Beacon. From what I heard. Blake Belladonna was critically injured and Yang Xiao Long suffered the dismemberment of her right forearm.

Dreadful! Simply dreadful!

( sips coffee )

But never fear! That's not how it ends.

Take heart! As I recall a harrowing tale filled with tragedy:

It all begin with a visit from me at the house of Tai Yang. Yang's spirit was simply crushed. It was hard to witness. And even harder for her to admit the problem she was facing.

Her love for Blake Belladonna.

I shared some words of encouragement with her. Even expressing to her that sometimes answers can only be found by wrapping yourself into as many adventures as possible.

( sips coffee )

I misjudged the effectiveness of my words, for the very next day it was discovered that Yang had ran away from her abode!

Coordinating a search with her father we searched tirelessly for 5 months.

Looking over the horizon as the sun begins to set. Yang notices Blake off in the distance being carried by Glynda Goodwitch. Racing over to there location she stops to look Blake squarely within the eyes. Enraged, Yang punches Glynda in the face with her new arm, temporarily knocking her out and begins to swing wildly at Blake. Blake evades some attacks while also using her shadow clones to keep her distance.

Glynda recovers and prepares to break it up but is stabbed in the back of the head by Adam. Glynda's corpse falling to her knees catches both of there attention. Shocked and horrified they both begin to battle Adam. As they begin to get the upper hand over Adam. Adam defuses their teamwork by taunting Yang:

You sure you want to fight me? She's the one who ran away from us both.

Yang yells at him throwing a punch that crumbles a couple of Adam's ribs. Sidestepping she kicks Blake in her abdomen making her keel over in pain.

You abandoned me! I hate you!

Adam calmly gets up and watches as Blake tries to calm Yang down.

I'm sorry Yang! I didn't know what to do! Please! Will you just forgive me?

Yang loosens her guard and prepares an attack with her gauntlet.

Forgiveness? Blake, why do you think it would be so simple?

Adam grabs Yang, spinning her around and stabbing her thru her torso.

She's right though Blake. What makes you think forgiveness will be that simple?

Yang tries to throw a punch at Adam. Adam sharply twists the sword.

No!

Blake rises to her feet just as Yang fires off her gauntlet at Adam. The shot grazes Adam's left shoulder as he let's go of his sword. The momentum hurls Yang into Blake impaling them both into a nearby wall. Adam walks over and slowly pulls the blade out of Blake.

Don't worry my love, this isn't how it ends. You will get to see everyone you love die before you do.

Adam then slices Yang in half vertically. Choking on the taste and smell of Yang's blood, Blake gags and passes out.

Raven flies in to confront Adam. Realizing she was to late she briefly stares him down. Adam walks off with Blake as Raven digs a shallow grave for Yang. A couple of hours later Dr. Oobleck and Tai Yang discover Raven resting by the grave of Yang Xiao Long

Eventually we did find Yang.

( sips coffee )

She eventually...

( looks across the room at the students )

Did see Blake for one last time. However, the cost of that accomplishment was ...

( finishes off the last bit of coffee )

Her own demise.

* * *

Well that will be all for this class.

Remember to have a decent supper, brush your teeth and get plenty of rest.

For tomorrow always brings it's own share of challenges.

Be prepared.


End file.
